Give In To Me
by seren1tystar01
Summary: Kagome was forcibly pulled into the well after she defeated Naraku in one last burst of power, she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Sesshomaru is saddened by her departure and vows to find her. What happens when he does?


Hi all. I know that I should be working on my other stories at the moment, but this idea has been bugging me for weeks now and I had no choice, but to write it. This is a one shot song fic that fit so perfectly with a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing, I had to post it. I am usually not a big fan of song fics, but this wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, reviews give me the courage to continue, so please review.

All the usual disclaimers apply. I do NOT own any part of Inuyasha or any subsidiaries within. Please don't SUE ME. I have no money.

Give In To Me

Sesshomaru had been sitting in his office for many hours now, totally consumed with thoughts of a certain miko from his past. The last time he had seen her was when she was pulled roughly back through the Bone Eater's Well; after the final burst of power had left her body. The violent departure had been so abrupt that she hadn't even been able to say good bye to any one. At the time, he could only remember feeling a slight twinge of remorse for not being able to thank her for returning his arm before the final battle. The fact that he would no longer be able to do so, impugned his honor until the time came when he could repay her for her kindness.

He had been minding his own business, completely unaware that she had been working for him for the last few years, when he had summoned his newly appointed Head Council to continue where the other one had failed. He would hate to have to fire another employee for being tardy, but if he wasn't here in two minutes, that would have to be remedied.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

_Present_

Waiting impatiently for the new highest paid employee at my company to grace me with his presence, I sit back in my chair and begin to shuffle through some documents we are to discuss. Hearing the curt knock on my office doors, I reply with an edge to my tone, implying I do not approve of his tardiness. "Enter." Lifting my eyes to watch this fresh meat enter my domain, I am shocked to the core when it is none other than the miko of the past. Standing immediately, I use my demon nose to scent this creature before me. Surely she should be dead, or at least much older than she is now. It has been over 500 years. Could this be a trick? Of course, Inuyasha told me she was from 500 years in the future; I just always thought he had gone mad. I guess he was right about something for once in his life. Of course, with all the power she possessed, she could easily have used her miko abilities to somehow lengthen her life. Taking a deep breath, I taste her scent on my tongue and know that it is indeed the miko of my dreams. Her scent is still very calming and her eyes are filled with knowledge. She has aged about 10 years and filled out in all the right places, but other than that, she looks exactly as she did half a century ago.

Although my stoic façade faded when she walked in, I have known that she is able to see right through it for quite some time. Smirking devilishly at her, I motion for her to sit. I can feel the waves of confusion, excitement and something else I have no name for flowing off her and I raise an eyebrow in question. She walks toward me hesitantly at first, slowly gaining more courage the closer she comes. Suddenly, she drops her books on the table and turns to me with a huge smile on her face before she throws herself into my embrace. "Sesshomaru….I thought you were dead! When I was returned through the well, everyone told me I was crazy! No one believed that I had been to the past! They sent me to see a councilor and everything! I thought I was losing my mind! I didn't know what to do! And now you're here and I never thought I would see you again! They almost had me convinced that you were a figment of my imagination. I have been dreaming of amber eyes and silver hair for so long, I thought I would go mad. The only peace I have had since I left was in my dreams. Your face is the only thing that kept me sane all these long lonely years."

During her outburst, she started to cry and though I would normally be worried at such an occurrence, I can tell that these are tears of joy and not of sorrow. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her close to my body and inhale deeply of her sweet scent.

Gods I missed this scent. So calming, I cannot remember the last time I was this calm.

All these years I have been searching for the human miko that made such an impression on me so long ago. And I have finally found her, but not before making a few mistakes along the way. There was one woman in particular that came to mind. Her name had been Kikyo. A familiar name, of course, because she was also reincarnated and once she was again human, she had nearly the same scent of my miko. I dated her for quite some time. Every so often she would do or say something that so reminded me of my miko, that I would forget all the other times that she proved nearly without a doubt, she couldn't possibly be the one. Perhaps I had just been fooling myself. After all, I had waited over 500 years for her. Kikyo was just a replacement for the time being and even then she was a lousy one. She and Inuyasha had once again become lovers when I had tired of her company. As soon as I left her, she went straight after my half brother. Of course, she didn't remember her past life with Inuyasha at first, but after they became mates nearly six years ago, she remembered everything that had taken place in her previous life. Shortly after their mating, I had once again resumed my search for the miko. She had come through the well 510 years ago to the day and therefore she had to be close.

Had I been given the chance before Kagome was taken from me, there were so many things that I needed to say and now that she was finally in my arms, I couldn't possibly think of a single thing. The only thing I could think about was the feel of her in my embrace and the smell of her soothing aura and power.

_Flashback_

I still remember the moment she healed my arm, right before the final battle. She had enveloped me in a cocoon of her power and I had been completely taken aback at such a display. She had never before shown such progress in her training. The way her power had washed over me is like nothing I have since experienced. The calm, soothing feel of it combined with the slight tingle of skin as her power was want to destroy me, I could do nothing but watch as she took hold of my left shoulder and lightly stroked the skin. Such a feeling; I do not even think I could describe it and do justice to the sensations that had taken flight in my being. My whole body had gone aflame with her power and the feeling of being whole took over my body immediately, before she had even replaced my arm. I had taken her hands in mine then, trying to convey that she need not do this for me and she had only smiled and said that she wanted to because it was the right thing to do and because she had the power to do so. I saw something in her that day I had never seen in a human before and I believe that is the day I fell for the miko that haunted my dreams. For many months now, she had been visiting me in my every resting moment. It seemed only fair that now, she would also begin to haunt my every waking moment as well.

She had power, loyalty, intelligence, kindness, character, respect, spirit, temper, a delicious body and from the first moment I had laid eyes on her, she had never shown me any fear. I decided then and there that there was no way in hell I would let anyone take her from me. Of course, that is the day she was sucked into the well, shortly after she killed Naraku with one mighty burst of power. It all happened so fast, there was no time to react. As soon as Naraku had taken his last breath, the Shikon no Tama shards that he had within his possession, immediately flew from his remains into the jewel bottle around Kagome's neck. Moments later, she was pulled by an invisible force; dragged unceremoniously toward the lip of the Bone Eater's Well before she even had the chance to say a word. I saw the anguish on her face when she realized what was happening. She looked right at me, as though she was trying to convey her innermost feelings to me with her eyes. Such passion and conviction, I would swear she was telling me to find her at all cost. That she would wait for me.

That was the day I knew I would battle the Devil himself and all the Kami in the world to find her again. Even to see her if only for a moment, I would traverse all manner of dangers to have the chance to breathe deeply of her scent one last time. She was this Sesshomaru's perfect mate and there would be nothing to stop me from claiming her as such when we were again reunited. 500 years was like a mere moment in this Sesshomaru's life and we would have a long full life together once I found her again. Of course, now that I have finally found her after all these years, we will have all the time in the world for me to court her like a true lady. Once she accepts this Sesshomaru's proposal to become mates, then we will consummate the courting ritual and bond in body, soul and blood. I wait the day when I make her mine, until then, I am a patient demon. She will not be able to deny this Sesshomaru for long. I am irresistible, she will not last against my charms for long; of this I have no doubt.

_Present_

Realizing my thoughts have been wondering for a few minutes and that she is staring at me with a most curious expression on her face, I raise one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question and wait her answers. She sees that look and smiles so brightly I cannot help smiling in return. The vast amounts of purity and beauty in this creature before me are contagious and I feel my beast calm in her presence almost immediately. Releasing my grip on her, albeit reluctantly, I step back and motion for her to turn around so that I may get a good look at her. She narrows her eyes at me for a moment and then gives me a naughty little look before swaying her hips when turning, sensuously moving her body to the beat of some unknown music. Her hair is long, passed her hips and lusciously thick with a healthy shine and such a deep black it has blue highlights in the light of the sun. Her breasts are full and pert; the perfect size of my palms and her small waist shows off her flat stomach and full hips. Long shapely legs and small dainty feet finish this heavenly creature and the clothing she wears does nothing to hide any of her womanly attributes. Her delicious curves are doing nothing for my libido and I feel my cock twitch and beast stir as my blood begins to boil.

Thankful that my miko cannot smell my arousal, I give her a low whistle in appreciation of her appearance and curves and am rewarded for my attention with a delightful blush and the distinct smell of embarrassment. Grinning devilishly, I pull her back into a tight embrace and once again breathe in deeply of her delicious scent before setting her down and nodding at her look of perusal. Apparently, she wants me to turn around for her pleasure as well. Taking off my suit jacket so that she can get a better look at me unhindered, I toss it on my desk before gliding in a circle, making sure she has an excellent view of my assets. Pushing back my hair with a flick of my wrist, I smirk when her eyes follow its' decent as it nearly floats in the air to land perfectly in place. Watching her eyes glaze, I wonder what she could be thinking and decide to take a chance on beginning the courting process.

I once again pull her into my embrace and slowly begin the decent toward her lips when she pulls from my embrace and begins to back away from me.

_She always takes it with a heart of stone_

_Cause all she does is throw it back at me_

I cannot believe she just pulled away from this Sesshomaru! How absurd! What could possibly be going through her mind right now? I am the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan and she does not want me? After all this time I spent searching for her, she denies this Sesshomaru?

_I've spent a lifetime looking for someone_

_Don't try to understand me_

_Just simply do the things I say._

I won't stand for this! She will be begging for me when I am finished with her. Pulling her body flush against mine, I grind my hips into hers painfully and I hear her gasp in surprise. Rocking my hips back and forth, I run my hands through her hair and push it aside to whisper seductively in her ear, "Do you deny this Sesshomaru after all these years Miko?" Hearing her sharp intake of breath, I smirk wickedly before I lick her neck and nibble the lobe of her ear. Smelling the arousal permeating the air, I grin maliciously before I roughly let her go. She falls unceremoniously to the floor of my office when her legs buckle under her weight and I step away from her when she turns questioning eyes to my person.

_Love is a feeling_

_Give it when I want it_

She is practically growling she is so upset. I can feel the anger and frustration pouring out of her aura in strong bursts.

_Cause I'm on fire_

_Quench my desire_

That is the fiery temper I know! Show me this! Become the unconquerable miko from so long ago! Shed this outer shell you have molded around your soul to protect yourself from everyone else and be free again!

_Give it when I want it_

_Talk to me woman_

Yes! That's it! Let it out! All of it! Don't succumb to them! Don't let them win!

_Give in to me_

_Give in to me_

Feeling her confusion and anger at my audacity, I am more than ready for her tongue lashing when she lifts herself off the ground and turns her venomous stare to this Sesshomaru.

_You always knew just how to make me cry_

_And never did I ask you questions why_

I see the unshed tears in her eyes when she first turns to me and needless to say I am shocked. What could I have possibly done to merit such a reaction? I was merely trying to prove that she cannot deny me anymore than I can her! If she is going to push this Sesshomaru away then I feel it is my duty to make her regret that decision for the rest of her life! I have been searching for her for half a century and this is the thanks I get?

_It seems you get your kicks from hurting me_

_Don't try to understand me_

_Because your words just aren't enough._

"How dare you? For the past 10 years I have spent the majority of it knowing that my adventures in the Sengoku Judai were real. I even had the Shikon no Tama around my neck when I arrived, and still no one believed me when I said that I was a miko and that I had battled Naraku to save the world. You are the one person I thought would understand and here you are playing with my feelings for your kicks! You have no honor to speak of. Truly you are a pathetic creature if you think that I am going to stand here and put up with your 'holier than thou attitude' as if we were back in the past! I thought you were different than all the others. I regret that I was wrong, terribly wrong."

_Love is a feeling_

_Quench my desire_

_Give it when I want it_

_Takin' me higher_

Feeling my beast trying to break free of his restraints, I forcefully calm him as best I can so that he doesn't try and forcefully teach her who she is talking to. I am her alpha and as such, she cannot speak to me with such disrespect. Of course, she doesn't yet know that she is my bitch, but that is merely a technicality.

_Love is a woman_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_Give in to me_

_Give in to me_

Growling low in my throat, I know she understands the threat I am voicing. How can she think I enjoy toying with her? She is the only person who ever truly understood me. We didn't talk nearly as much as I would have liked in the past, but that was because the whelp was constantly trying to interfere.

_It's all right_

_But it's ok_

_But it's ok_

_You're always thinkin'_

_That you know it's a lie_

She cannot know what she does to me physically and since she thinks so lowly of me, perhaps I made a mistake in choosing her to be my mate. Gazing at her through a red haze, I realize that my beast is taking control of my body and there is nothing I can do about it. He has been waiting for her for far too long to give her up so easily now. There is no way for me to shield her from his intentions either. I hope she still has her powers; perhaps she can purify enough of my beast to weaken him so that I may take back control.

_But it's ok_

_And I'd_

_I'd never find_

_Better peace of mind_

_No_

"Run Miko! There is no time! For once in your life, do NOT argue with me!"

_Don't try to tell me _

_Because your words just aren't enough_

Through a red haze, I see her turn to me slowly from her position by my door. She was going to leave this Sesshomaru without saying goodbye! That is unacceptable!

_Love is a feeling_

_Quench my desire_

_Give it when I want it_

_Takin' me higher_

Using my demonic speed, I am behind her in less than a second. I pull her hair aside a moment later and clamp my fangs onto the large vain in her neck. With one wrong move, she will die. If she does not submit to this Sesshomaru, she will not be given the chance to submit to someone else. Feeling the lifeblood flowing through her veins speed at my presence, I growl lowly and demand she submit to her alpha like a good little bitch.

_Talk to me woman_

_Love is a feeling_

I watch her tilt her neck to the side, baring her weakness to me in a sign of submission and feel the pride in me swell as I pull her flush against me again. Not releasing my fangs, I use my claws to shred her nylons before I rip them from her shapely legs. This woman is beyond surprising; I have her by the throat and could kill her at any moment and she is not even remotely afraid of me. She knows that I will not harm her, though it may look as though I would. Releasing her neck, I lick the puncture tentatively; hearing her near purr in excitement. Sniffing the arousal in the air, I nearly take her without preamble, but I hold back so that she begs this Sesshomaru for release before I give her any satisfaction.

_I don't want to hear it_

_Quench my desire_

Taking her skirt in my claws, I begin to shred it when she takes my hands in hers. She gives me a look saying that she will castrate me if I continue, so I let her unhook the snaps herself before it falls in a heap on the floor. I would like to take a claw to each button on her blouse, but I find it much more pleasing to watch her do it. She sensuously slides her body away from me so that she can turn around to look me in the eye. One button at a time falls before her until she slowly starts to slide it down her arms, one at a time. When each sleeve reaches her wrists, she licks her lips suggestively before letting the shirt drop to the floor to join her skirt. She is standing before me in nothing but a lace bra and panty set that looks beyond divine on her and I growl in response. Raising one eyebrow in my direction, she hooked her fingers behind her back to unlatch her bra and with one flick of her wrist, she is nearly bare before me. Again using my demon speed, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against my body.

_I'm on fire_

_Give it to me woman_

Hearing her moan in response to my close proximity, I smirk devilishly at her and then bring her lips to mine in a mind numbing kiss that burns our very souls together in a bright maelstrom of passion. Her arms wrap around my neck and then quickly find the collar of my shirt. One by one, my buttons fall to her delectable fingers and I am quickly shirtless. My pants are next on the list of clothes to shed and they too become one with the pile of clothing on the floor. She latches her fingers on to my last garment and I grin at her eagerness to couple. Taking after her example, I latch onto her lace thong and begin the endless journey to remove them over her long shapely legs. When she is bare and beautiful before me, I can do nothing but stare. She is truly a magnificent creature to behold and she is MINE!

_I don't want to hear it_

_Tell it to the preacher_

Grasping her hips and pulling them toward me, I feel the heat radiating off her body and cannot help the growl of approval the leaves me when I see the lust in her eyes. Pushing her onto my desk, I nearly come undone at the smell of her arousal that hits my sensitive nose. This delicious scent is intoxicating; I feel myself getting drunk off the scent so I do the only thing I can think to do and that is follow my nose. Spreading her legs, I eagerly begin to lap the juices dripping from her heat. The taste of her is even better than the smell, how is that possible? This delectable creature is driving me wild with need! Furiously lapping at her core, I thrust my tongue into her over and over again. I feel her bucking her hips uncontrollably and use one of my claws to flick her clit as the sensations within her build. Her moans start to get louder and I feel her body start to tense and just before she reaches her peak, I stop.

_Love is a woman  
Love is a feeling_

"What do you want miko?"

_Give in to me_

I see her lift her head and nearly growl at me in frustration. The lustful haze she had fallen into was slowly beginning to fade and she was desperate for release.

_Give in to me_

"Please……Sesshomaru……please……come back…."

_Give in to me_

"Tell me what you want Miko."

_Love is a feeling_

_I don't wanna hear you….please..."_

_Quench my desire_

_Takin' me higher_

"What do you need miko?"

_Tell it to the preacher_

_Satisfy the feeling_

"I…need….you….please….I…want….you..."

_Give in to me_

"What do you want miko?"

_Give in to me_

"I…want…you…damn….you…Sess…"

_Give in to me_

"If I take you now, I will mark you as this Sesshomaru's mate."

_Give it to me woman_

"Please…I…want….you…this….now…"

_Talk to me lady_

I feel my eyes bleeding red as I let my beast come out to play. He and I will take the miko as one today and then she will be ours forever. Grasping her hips, I pull her legs around me as I grab her behind the neck. I press her lips forcefully on mine and thrust my tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. After I have searched every corner of her wet cavern, I graze a fang across her ear and down her neck to her collarbone. Her moans are getting louder and she is starting to rub her heat against my cock, desperate for the completion she has craved for so long. Her breath hitches in her throat when I fist my hand in her hair and pull her head as far back as it will go so that I can feast upon her neck and shoulders, leaving no flesh unmarked. Nipping and sucking on her skin as I inch toward her twin globes, I feel her put her arms around my neck, urging me toward her aching flesh, desperately seeking the whirlwind sensations from earlier and eager to please, I obey her wishes and latch onto a nipple. Forcefully biting down, she yelps in pleasure and pain and her hips buck involuntarily against mine. Laving her nipple with my tongue, she mewls in pleasure and begins to run her hands down my back and sides. Wanting to feel flesh on flesh, she is moaning uncontrollably as I thrust two fingers into her heat. Pumping in and out of her at a quick pace, she starts to grind against them, desperate for more. Switching between nipples so that neither is neglected, I revel in the sounds of my miko. Such a responsive bitch! Moving my head down so that I can replace my fingers with my tongue, she immediately moves her hands to her own body and starts to pinch and flick her nipples, needing something that is so close and yet so far away.

_Cause I'm on fire._

Thrusting my tongue into her core, she bucks helplessly against me and moans loudly in response. Using my claws to torture her clit and grab her ass simultaneously, her senses are starting to overload. Once again her body starts to tense, the spring in her belly getting ready to snap and pull her over the edge and into a mind altering orgasm and she looks straight into my eyes, desperately pleading for release and knowing that I am the only demon that will ever give her such pleasure and pain. Keeping my gaze locked onto her shivering sapphire orbs, I watch in utter satisfaction as I pinch her clit at the same time as I graze her with my fangs. The orgasm is phenomenal! There is no other way to describe it. The way her body moves as it tries desperately not to break as the overwhelming sensations flood her nerves. Her whole body is alit with such passion as she screams her pleasure for the whole world to hear and I drink it all in. The taste of her orgasm on my lips is ambrosia. Her nectar is the very fruit of the gods and I am finally able to drink my fill after such a long journey that I do not miss a drop. Once every last drop of her orgasm is gone, I slowly begin the journey up her body in a sensual dance of the hunter finally catching its' prey.

_Quench my desire_.

She is gazing off into space, desperately trying to focus on something other than her fried nerve endings and I grin wickedly when she turns to face me and the expression on her face cannot be described as anything other than a deer caught in headlights. How adorable my little kitten is. She inches toward my face and catches my lips in a passionate kiss and moans loudly as she tastes herself on my tongue. Her hand goes around my shaft and I groan lustily in response. Softly stroking me very slowly at first and gaining courage after I start to thrust into her hand, she uses the other hand to flick my nipples and grab my ass. Groaning at the new sensations she is instilling in me, I growl wickedly at her when she grasps my balls and gives them a light squeeze. There will be retribution for this act and it will be far better than the first time. She releases my mouth and begins the trek down my body with her tongue very shyly at first. Little licks here and nips of her blunt human teeth here and I am growing impatient. I want to be inside her.

_Give in to me._

Suddenly, all thought leaves me as I feel her mouth try to devour my cock. By the Gods, this is indescribable. Groaning at the feel of her hot, wet mouth on my cock, I nearly lose my composure when she rakes her teeth down my shaft before releasing my cock to suck on my balls. Growling viciously at this, I pull her up and away from my balls until she is straddling this Sesshomaru. Tensed and unwilling to take this decision away from her, I wait for her to make the first move. I will be her one and only and this will hurt at first, but I swear we will rise to the heights of bliss together. I come out of my thoughts when I feel her move against me. I look into her eyes and see the look of pure love and determination and then I watch as she impales herself to the hilt within her.

_Give in to me_

Groaning at the feel of her tight, wet core, I nearly lose myself. If I had been a lesser man, I would have thrown caution to the wind and fucked her senseless, but I am Lord of the Western Lands and that would be inexcusable. Her cries of pain are quieting and she is not as tense as she was moments ago, so I tentatively move within her. Hearing a moan of pleasure instead of pain, I set the pace that will drive us both mad with need before I am done and start to rock within her. Moans and parts of my name are continually spewing forth from her lips and I cannot help the groans and grunts coming from mine. This feeling of being one with her is what I have always dreamed it would feel like, only better. Pulling nearly all the way out of her and then thrusting back in to the hilt, I hear her moans go up in pitch. She has her hands fisted in my hair and she is sucking on my ear and panting so deliciously that I can feel myself getting closer to release.

_Give in to me_

Wanting to take her with me, I reach in between our bodies and begin to flick her clit with my claws. Hearing her hiss in pleasure and feeling her hips jerk in response I nearly lose my self, but somehow manage to hold on long enough to take her with me. With another hard pinch to her clit, she clamps down so hard on me I think we will forever be one as she screams her pleasure to the world and I groan in triumph as I bite her hard, at the junction between neck and shoulder. The taste of her powerful blood on my tongue pushes me over the edge and I howl my conquest to the entire building, letting all my employees know I have just mated and I am pleased. Collapsing into a pile of sweaty limbs, I wrap my arms around her and growl contentedly as I continue to nurse the wound in her shoulder.

Shuddering at the thought of what everyone outside my office just heard, I smile wickedly down at my mate and see her eyes brighten at the knowledge of what I am thinking. We share one last kiss before we decide its best we get cleaned up. With all the screaming and groaning that went on in here for the past hour or so, I should hate to think what my secretary will send barging in here to make sure I am still in one piece. Once we are both suitable for visitors, we sit down at my desk and stare at each other for a few minutes. She arches her eyebrow suddenly and gives me a wicked grin before standing up and bending over the desk. Shocked at her behavior, I look at her questioningly and she just smiles at me and says, "Wanna see who else we can alert that the Western Lord has just been mated?"

Alright folks, that is gonna do it for now. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it. As always, reviews let me know if I need to work on something or if this was great. So please let me know what you think. I also have another song fic in the works too. It happens to be one of my favorite songs and I would love to pair Sesshomaru and Kagome up again for that one too. Let me know if I should.

Give in to me is copyright by Michael Jackson. I head this song a while back and realized it was perfect for a few of the Inuyasha characters. It would be great for an Inuyasha and Kikyo fic to. LOL. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you all for reading.

Until next time dear reader, Ja ne!


End file.
